


Penetration

by lauriegilbert



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: It had been days since he last got to see any action, and he was eager to get out and play once more.
Relationships: Dart/Dartboard
Kudos: 1





	Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on LJ July 27th, 2009. Crackfic.

The dart practically quivered in anticipation. It had been days since he last got to see any action, and he was eager to get out and play once more. As a finger ran across his flights he sighed happily, knowing that this was someone who would help him in his goal. As the fingers gripped his shaft, stroking it once or twice to get a feel for his weight and the proper balance that would be needed the dart knew that soon he would be reunited with his true love.

An arm was raised, and the shot made, the dart flying through the air with his point sharp and erect. With a thud penetration was achieved directly into the heart of the cork and once again the dart sighed in ecstasy. Once again he was home.


End file.
